In which Hermione has a conversation with herself.
by Californian Poppy
Summary: And finds out that yourself is not always the best company...
1. Default Chapter

My favorite color is red

This is a piece of fun, which was written during a double geography class on rocks, I mean how much can you learn about stones anyway? Well this was also thanks to, apart from Sr. Mary my teacher, my friend Laura that sits beside me, who agreed to beta read it during our next class which was French.

Disclaimer: Hmm, if I owned these do you really think I put them into such bizarre situations? Well anyway just to assure everyone, plus the lawyers, I don't.

Please review after you have finished this fic, I hope you will enjoy another of Californian Poppy's flights through the magical world of HP.

In Which Hermione has a conversation with herself,

__

And realizes that yourself is not always the best company.

My favorite color is red. Most people find this surprising, figuring me as a light blue, or at least a yellow. But most people are often wrong. I love reds, dark, and deep, which speak of hidden wealth. That is why I think our dorm room is fantastic. The beds are draped in lush poppy velvet, the carpet, a deep brick Of course Lavender and Parvati loathed it the moment they set eyes on it. This encouraged them, to spend what little time they actually used in the library, on looking up color changing spells. Of course they begged me to help, knowing I had already memorized the charm. But my refusal was without cause and in their third year they managed it, baby pink, and light violet, its almost enough to make you sick.

I can hear them now, whispering and giggling, trying to decide who's better looking, Dean or Seamus. Harry used to be the main topic, but now they seem to assume him my property, Merlin knows why.

__

Well Merlin might not know, but I think you do. 

Stop interrupting my thoughts, between you and them I never get a moments peace. God I wish they'd shut up, although it will be fun to tell Harry and Ron that, "Seamus is gorgeous 'cause of his muscles, but Dean is dreamy with his long hair," but knowing Ron he'd probably ask what I thought, sheesh, he's so paranoid. 

__

Hmm, a negative point in your otherwise "Fairytale" relationship.

Did I tell you to shut up? I like the ruffles on my canopy, they remind me of the way the wind makes the grass go on the Quidditch pitch, or the way Harry's hair lays before he gets a chance to comb it. 

__

Well you appear to notice little details about him, always the start of a crush.

How could I have a crush on any one else, I'm in love with Ron, he's my boyfriend, my boyfriend, and the love of my life, why would I search for another?

__

Because you do love him, because you yearn for him, because every time you get off with Ron, you're really thinking of Harry.

Nonsense, I think I know my own heart, Ron and I are made for each other, we always agree on things now, and we never fight, and are even able to finish each other's sentences.

__

Wonderful, but that's the point, Ron is too boring, too easy to read, but Harry, he's a puzzle, a closed book, and you could never resist a closed book.

Shut up, I don't need this Ron and I are together and that's it, I like Harry but only as a friend, besides he's the one that got us together in the first place.

__

Fine whatever you like to believe.

God this bed is so hot; the common room would probably be cooler. Tiptoe past Lavender and Parvati, "I wonder if dean will ask me out?". Open the door, quietly, and out. Watch that creaky step, and jump the last one, there. Huh, who's that?

__

Well why don't you find out? God do I have to do everything? 

Shut up. Oh look is that Harry?

__

Oooh, do I sense a hint of excitement?

Didn't I tell you to shut it? Listen, I think he's crying. Here, yes he is, there's tears running down his cheeks. How long do you think he's been down here, should I go to him?

__

No.

Why? Justlook at him.

__

Exactly look, if you show that you know he's been crying it'll knock down al those protective barriers that he has built around himself. The only way this would seem right is if you confessed to liking him.

Is that all you think about? Well I don't care. I can't just stand here and watch this.

__

Fine, destroy your friendship, just don't blame me

Fine. Ok walk slowly so as not to upset him, sit down gently. Call to him. Ok, just hug him back. Comfort him, stroke his hair. Wait, what did he call you? Mum…..he's still asleep. Come on, Harry, good boy, god look at him, if Reeta Skeeter could see him now, he looks like a child. Let him lie on the bed, now tuck the covers around him. Ok, hmm, now what?

__

Why not sing him a lullaby, since he's acting like such a baby.

He had a nightmare, still, that might be the brightest idea you've had all night.

__

Let's not forget who's the brains in this outfit.

Humph. Now let's see, lullaby, lullaby, oh I know….

Hey Harry, don't be sad,

Take a sad song, and make it better,

Remember to let me into your heart,

Then you can start to make it better.

__

Gaak, well at least it got old, "Green as a pickled toad" here asleep. Hey wait, what are you doing, god herm didn't know you had it in ya!

It was only on the cheek.

__

Sure, wait, just wipe that silly grin off your mush, don't pretend your not.

Shut up. I want to get some sleep.

__

You're still grinning! 

Okay now all you need is to review and your outa here!


	2. Niceties, and necessities.

Okay, gosh here's another one of those fiches, they just seem to pop up everywhere

Okay, gosh here's another one of those fiches, they just seem to pop up everywhere!

__

Oh shut up, let me do the talking, like, for all those disclaimers and, like, junk check out part two. This one features Draco, and has possibly nothing to do with the other fic, but Poppy insist on them being put to…_, toget_…_, like, in the same place. Gosh can't you so see where the brains in this relationship are._

Yea sure Pippa, please Read and review afterwards, thanks! 

Niceties, and necessities.

Hufflepuffs, why does are table have to be near the Hufflepuffs, spineless, degrading, bottom feeders.

__

Oh, Draco, you always say that, what do you have against Hufflepuff, their the sweetest kindest people we know of, you should be proud to be seated next to them.

Shut up. You're giving me a headache.

__

Oh dear, I am sorry, maybe we should go up to the dorms for a lie down, I'm sure that would make you feel better.

Grrrrrr

__

What was that Dracy darling, I didn't quite catch it.

I was just thinking how annoying it is to have a mental voice in my head that tells me to be good, that's not the Malfoy way.

__

Nonsense dear, and don't stamp your foot, your father has a nice voice in his head, hmm, if I remember it was what stopped him from drowning you when you were born, ahh, now don't pout. Oh dear did I upset you I didn't mean to.

Quiet. Ouch, Longbottom what a pleasant surprise, and carrying a pail full of frogs spawn as well. Oh dear it appears to have slopped all down my front, perhaps I should go to Professor Snape see what he has to say?

__

Draco! Apologise to young Neville at once! How dare you treat him like that, listen to his voice, he's scared out of his wits end, in fact I think he's shaking.

I will not apologies to a Longbottom, never ever ever ever.

__

Stop being so stubborn, or do I have to go into another version of it's a small world after all, hm.

NO, sorry Longbottom, Now get moving before I get Crabbe and Goyle.

__

There, didn't you enjoyed the satisfied relief on that young boys face?

I think it was more a look of astonishment.

__

Well however way you like to interpret it dear, oh look here's the common room.

Great, If I go to sleep quickly I won't have to listen to anymore of your lectures on being nice.

__

Now Draco remember, It's nice to be nice.

Well my mother never thought me that.

__

Dear I have often learned that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

What the hell does that have to do with anything?

__

Don't use the word hell dear, its not nice, remember to put that sickle into the swear jar when we get upstairs. 

I refuse.

__

It's a world of laughter, it's a world of tears, it's a world of fun it's a world of fears…

ALL RIGHT, here I put five in does that make you happy?

__

Yes dear, now before you go to sleep, say your prayers.

What! But I don't believe in god.

__

My goodness, you blasphemous boy, say your hail Mary five times, otherwise I will sing all seventeen verses of just imagine, followed with an encore of I love you.

Hailmaryfullofgrace.

__

Well done dear, now I hope you brushed your teeth.

Yes.

__

Goodnight Draco darling.

Goodnight demon of the neither world.

__

I love you, you love me, were a happy family…

I mean honey.


	3. Puppy Love

For disclaimers and all that junk, check part one (And if your not bothered, all characters belong to their creator, JK Rowling, except for Persephone, Ginny's voice, she's mine.) For a laugh, um read on! Please tell me what you think by, (drum roll) reviewing.

Puppy Love.

I'm not crying, I'm not crying.

__

Oh I beg to differ.

Shut up. There you see I've stopped. Oh but it's not fair. I want him; he's mine by right, by need.

__

Oh dear the princess of the Weasly family is getting angry, well this is a big surprise. _And what are you going to do?_

I'm, I'm… not sure.

__

Wonderful, well that's that campaign out the window.

No, I'm going to get him back. Out of her greasy clutches. She doesn't deserve him, doesn't know how to treat him properly.

__

Marvelous darling, well you've stretched your puny supply of courage to the breaking point so now what, before you chicken out?

I'm going to march in there and…

__

Take him back? Just a suggestion.

Yea, I'm going to get him back.

__

Great, ok Ginny just open the door. 

I… I can't!

__

God give me strength. Ok this is simple Ginny just reach up your hand.

Like this?

__

Good and twist the handle, excellent Gin, you're a natural. Ok can you handle walking out the door yourself? 

Ha, ha very funny, I don't think. Oh dear can you hear that?

__

Yes, it appears to be someone groaning. 

It's Hermione. Damn, this door always creeks. Um, hi Hermione, Ron.

__

Good now just ask nicely, and you can get back to being the spineless jellyfish all fanfic writers make you out to be.

Oh they're all looking at me.

__

Just take a deep breath and don't mess up like you always do.

Hermione, I want Crookshanks back. He's much happier in my room.

__

Well done Ginny, except I really don't think your choice of things to be brave about is, well, good. Remember, cats make me sneeze.

Oh shut up. Who's a little baby, who's your mummy. Oh that's right that's right. Oh give me a kiss. Good boy.

__

Oh jeez. 


End file.
